Journal of an orc Death Knight
This is the story of the Orc warriors Rubgrsch whom is kiddnaped by a member of the Cult of the Damed and taken to The Ebon Hold. And how he is transformed from a orc to a Death Knight. Enjoy. = Prologue: Tales of Heartroot Chapter 5 = Dean had ever been the loyal servent of the Lich King. He had knelt before Kel'Thuzad and did so still. He had under the last months had a grim mission given to him by the King himself. As his wife spied on the wizards, he was to gather champions. Champions that would be transformed by the greatness of the all-mighty Lich King. Those lucky few he would gather would become the Masters, new Death Knights. But before he could choose he was forced to spy on the Horde and Alliance alike. But lucky for him the Cult had spies every where. The reports that interested him he looked in to himself. One of this was the reports of a orc warrior. Not a seasoned veteran true, but old enough to remember the internment camps and the first and second war. The interesting thing was how he was fighting against the Scourge. He seemed to have a burning hate for the Kings forces. And he fought them in the Blood Elven homelands. Not seeming to care how long he was from home and family and loved ones. This hunger for combat with his most hate of foes fascinated Dean. The blind blood-lust almost made him feel fear. The orc had been seen ripping the heads of powerful undead warriors in the Scourge, even biting them off. But most impressive of all... He and a pair of Blood Elves had done what none had done before to them... They had killed Dar'khan and the orc had ripped his head of with his teeth. Not wasting any time master Heartroot gathered his gear and teleported to Undercity where the orc had last been seen. He found the orc at the translocator in the Ruins of Lorderon. The orc drew his elven blade as soon as he saw the necromancer. "Whom ever you are human, your dead!" snarled the orc. "Oh, I think not..." said Dean and cast a spell that summoned ghosts that grabbed the orc warriors limbs. Roaring like a trapped wild animal the orc tried to rip himself free, but the hands of the dead where like steal. "You should look on this with pride orc. You have been chosen to join the most finest of the True Kings forces." said Dean and slowly walked towards the orc taking out a vial containing a blue, and faintly glowing, fluid. Rubgrsch understood what was happening and clamped his mouth shut. "Now, now... You need to take your medicine if you are to grow strong." mocked the human and had his minions force the warriors mouth open. And then he poured the vials contents in to it. The orc felt like he was going to be sick. The world had began spinning, dark blue spots appeared before of his eyes. His body went cold, and that cold spread to his mind. And then the world went black. When he woke he was in a dark chamber, chained to the floor. All around him where the workings of necromancers at there centre was a tall dark being dressed in black plate armour. "A fine specimen Heartroot..." said the dark being. "Now all I have to do is take his soul." = Chapter 1: Who do you love? = "Who do you love!?" Arch-lich Amal'thazad qusetion roard in Rubgrsch mind. Even tho the pain of his half-life was more then he ever tougth he could bear he could still remember love. The tougth of his beloved mate Cergias. His pure, good hearted, beautiful Cerg. Together even the madness of the first war had not been so bad. He could even now see himself standing guard side by side whit her in a forest somewhere in the humans conqerd kingdom. They where more intrested in one another and the lovely green of the land then realy guarding the path to the clans camp. But then the smile on her face fade. And was turned in to a snarl of contempt, before Rubgrsch could understand what was happeing, she hit him. He fell and when he looked up at her again, she was noting more but a rooting corpse. She roard out in anger, cursing him. "I hate you clanless dog! You and your disgusting child stole my life from me! I whise the other warriors had left you to die in the swamps!" And then Rubgrsch was back in the dark chamber. A steel rod cowerd in runes piecing his heart, holding his body in place on the cold stone tabel. Over him stod the Arch-lich, the undead thing lowerd it's head close to his. "I asked you a question! WHO DO YOU LOVE!?!" "No one! Love is a emotion of the weak!" Rubgrsch roard. "Good..." Amal'thazad hissed and seamd most pleased. "You have started down the path young one... Don't fail us!" = Chapter 2: Shaved and Inprinting = The footsteps of there Baron echod in the hall as he walked around them. They all sat perfectly still. Any whom moved whit out the order to do so was taken away to be killed. All of them, male and female, had lost something coming to this place. Some had surved the King for years others like the orc had just resently been taken. They had saved his beard and braded his hair in to one singel lock. His green skin where turning gray and he had long felt the emtyness where his soul had been. The Baron had taken it himself, it had hurt in ways the orc had not belived possible. But now he missed even that pain, well a part of him missed the pain, the rest of him felt noting. Next to him a gnome sat. The old Rubgrsch had killed the damed being and then stared to fight his way out of this place, or die trying. But the new Rubgrsch just sat there as orderd. He was becoming less and less of a orc and more and more of a Death Knigh. The gnome next to him made a small movment. He scratched his nose whit one finger. Baron Rivendare eyes locked on the gnome in the fraction of a second. His hand flew out and pointed at the illojal gnome and he declerd in his dark voice: "You moved soldier! Did I say you could move!?" "Um..." "Anser the qvestion!" "Well..." "Disciples! Did I give the order for this maggot to move!?" "Sir, no sir!" all of them replayed. "Just as I tought... Your useless maggot! Report to the hole!" "But sir, my nose..." "NOW!" the Baron roard, there where no room for exuses, no exptions and no mercy. All whom failed at there tests where sent to the hole. The only way out of that was to fight one of the Knights that had succeed and live. The gnome bowed and walked of to the hole. The Baron started to circil around the remaing knights. His ice cold eyes on them as he walked. Then he stoped and turnd towards them. There eyes did not meet only becose to do so they would have to move, and non had given the order. "Knights! Raise!" roard Baron Rivendare. Immediate all of them got on there feet. "Knights! Whom is your king!" "Sir, Arthas Menethil!" "Knights! Whom is your god!" "Sir, Ner'zhul!" "Knights! For whom shall you kill and die!" "Sir, the Lich King!" "Prove it... Kill the Knight to your left..." At his last order the hall was transformed from a quiet meditation chamber to a slaughter hose. The orc made a wordless pacted whit the human two rows to the right of him to kill the blood elf betwen them. Only afterwards when the elf was dead om the floor Rubgrsch turned his bloody hands towards the dwarf to his left. Said dwarf was wreselig a troll whom had tryed to bite his foe, but only borken one of his tusks. Rubgrsch grabed the dwarf by the beard and pulled. The dwarfs head flew forward and his eyes was pierce by the orcs armored fingurs. Crying in pain the dwarf let go of the trolls neck, but it was to late. Rubgrch grabed the dwarfs throat whit his sharp, armored fingers and ripped it open. Blood coverd the floor, the dead and thos still living. This was the fifth time the Baron had given the order to kill. The first time he had killed one of the Knights to make his point clear to all. He had not needed to repet himself ever seens. Rubgrsch had been wounded a few times in this battles but he had allways walked away. He had lived. When it was over less the half of the Knights lived. The Baron was pleased, he gave them a grin and then said: "Good... You are dissmised..." "Sir, yes sir!" = Chapter 3: The Unholy Kiss = The Lady gatherd the sufering and pain of thos whom had died the last days in to her own body. All around her could feel how she ripped the restless and lost souls of the dead to her. She was a creature of pain and sorrow. In her presens the rats bones, that had been cast aside by the cook Corpulous after striping there bones of meath, came to unlife and ran around her feet like a swarm of insects. Taking a deep breath she toke in the essens of all the worlds pain, sorrow and death. This powers was what fueled all unholy magics. A power all knights needed to have, a power that in many cases not came natrual even to the souless. Looking at the orc infront of her she came to think that she might had found his body appiling at one point. But she did not feel anything like that anymore, so she felt noting. Lady Alistra tougth the orcs cheeks and moved towards him. He opened his mouth as if he was eating. Some where deep inside Alistra she missed the days when this was done for her pleasur and not duty. She opened her mouth and pressed her lipes against his, and as she "kissed" him she let the unholy energys flow from her body to his. For Rubgrsch the world exploded and became a place full of screams of pain, sorrow and death. He could feel the minds of lost souls wandering the world. He could almost see the battles, where the dead lay in pailes of rooting flesh. He felt to power that lay dorment in the bodys of the dead. He felt a need to turn to the dark, and let it ingolf him, forever. Then the kiss was over. Lady Alistra pointed at a dead boody, a clear order as any. The orc walked over to the dead being and focusd his new powers and the dead one returned to life. Or rather unlife. The newly created goul looked at his master whit a hungry wondering look. "Good work knight. You are dissmised" said the Lady. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" = Chapter 4: The Frozen Heart = The orc was chained to the wall. For tho he had no feelings anymore the souls of the pained dead did. And there pain made him act, irrational, he had killed a fellow knight whit out being given the comand. He had tryed to end his own life many times, and the whisperd voices of the dead where stealing his mind. The three teachers of the Lich Kings new knights stod outside the chamber debating what to do whit this most trobelsom orc. The Lich Amal'thazad saw the massive potential the orc had in his body and spirit. Lady Alistra knew the pain the orc most be in, she also heard the voices endless whispering. But unlike the orc, she masterd them, she gave them noting but toke everything from them. She felt no mercy or sympathy to the dead. Lord Thorval on the other hand only saw a disslojal soldier, a orc that needed to die as so many others. "Why are we talking, when we could be ending his existens right now!?" asked Thorval whit a irritated voice. "If we did everything your way we would have to kill half of our students. The dead may surve, but not as Death Knights!" Amal'thazad reminded them all. "And be sides, this is my doing. I think we can find a way to undo what I have made." said Alistra in her usually emotionless tone of voice. "Fine! You two try and fix him, I'll be in my chambers when you want him dead!" decleard Thorval and stormed of. "Humans eh?" comented Alistra as there fellow teacher stormed of. "Indeed..." mutterd Amal'thazad and whent on to say, "I could try frezing his heart... It would probely work ontill he masterd the voices for himself." Alistra contenplated this and then gave the Lich a nod. Rubgrsch was in pain, he felt the dieing pains of hunderds of dieing beings. The horror of being a restless soul. Most of all a small human girl pained him. She came to him, again and again asking him where her mother was. Or ofering to play whit him, sometimes she even brought other restless souls. Thos she did bring where often far more illwilled and tryed ti give him there pain on perpose. He did not even see Amal'thazad before he felt the bone hand, cold as ice on his chest. "M-master Amal'thazad..." the orc said whit a weak voice and tyred to bow. "Do not worry my friend, I am not here to end your life." As the Lich spoke thos words Rubgrsch felt that he would welcome notning more. Give him death any day over this. "Master pleas do... I am useless... The voices steal all my seans I..." "Now be still, this will hurt you. But afterwards you'll feel much better." said the Lich taking no notice of the orcs pleads. A ice cold spread from the orcs chest to his heart and from there it spread to all the veins in his body. The voices started to fade, all he could hear was the beating of his heart. All he could feel was how his blood turned to ice. And then all feeling left him, he had missed the emtyness that was now his once more. His blood made ice had made the voices seam, irrelevent, turned them into what they where ment to be, tools. That was all they where to him, tools ready to be used. "Do you still feel them?" asked the Lich. "Master, no master." anserd the orc. The Lich gave a grin, it had worked. But the ice would not hold forever. One day the orc would lose his frozen heart and then he would have to face the voices once more. = Chapter 5: The Rives of Blood = Rubgrsch stared at the human hade in his hand. He had killed all of the catched Scarlet Crusaders just as orderd. But he had also ripped out the one of there eyes. Why had he done that? There had been on order to do so. Yet it had felt right, like a long forgoten ritual of war. In the back of his mind he knew that this was a important ritual for his peolpe. "Fine Work soldier." Lord Thorval comented as he looked at the dead litering the courtyard. "Sir, thank you sir." the orc returned to the present. Standing at attantion. "You ready for a new round of Scarlets?" "Sir, yes sir." "Good" Lord Thorval grined and screamed: "BRING EM IN!" The massive doors keeping the next group of Scarlets imprisoned where opend. Rubgrsch toke up his sword. A normal blade of a warrior not a rune blade of a true Death Knight that honour he had yet to urn. The humen charge him like wild beasts. This group clearly had no officers among them. There lack of taktics and order made it easyer to end there lifes. As the orc ended the life of a number of his foes he found himself ripping, cuting and stabbing out there eyes. And as he did his mind found where he had lurnt this ritual of war. It had been a long time ago. As a young orc his first clan had been destroyed by humans. And his kin had belived him dead. But he had lived. And he had been found by the Bleeding Hollow Clan. The most well trained warriors in the whole of the Horde. The elit, a small but strong clan whos warriors had to prove themselfs again and again. As Rubgrsch cut the head of the last of his enemys his mind drifted to a memory he had belived dead to him. The old orc Kilrogg had given the young orc something to eat. He and four of his warriors had come to the old camp of the Blood Blade Clan. Next to all of them where dead. A shamefull wast of good orcs. Most of the Blood Blades had joined the Burning Blade. More wast, but this young orc had drinked and eaten whit his warriors and listend to his words. So when the mighty Chieftain rose to leave so did Rubgrsch. "Where do you think your goning youngling?" asked Jorin, Kilroggs son. "I am coming whit you. I need a clan..." anserd the youngling. Kilrogg grunted and tosed the young orc a dagger. "We are walking back to our camp. If we come across humans kill one and bring me his eye. If I don't have a eye when we get to camp I'll send for the Burning Blade to come get you." comanded Kilrogg. "But the Burning Blade don't let younglings fight! And I only have..." the young orc started to argue but before he could complete his argument one of the warriors hit him over the head. "Hollow orcs don't qvestion the Chieftan! Remember that maggot!" "Don't hit the boy, he'll be to dizzy to fight later." grunted Kilrogg, his coment made the other warriors laugh. They walked for a long time before they where attacked. The humans outnumberd the orcs, but yet the Bleeding Hollow orcs soon killed most of there enemys. But young Rubgrsch also got one kill. A young human pikeman, after killing the human whit a stabb to his neck the young orc ripped out the humans eye. That day he had joined the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Now he was a survent of the one true King. And stode in a river of blood. Soon, whery soon his Lord and Master would reless him and his kind apown the world. Soon the world would shiver under his feet. = Chapter 6: Memorys of Life = Rubgrsch stod guard next to Highlord Darion Mograine. It was a boring and rather unnecessary duty, for if someone where to break trougth the outer deffenses of Ebon Hold and got all the way to Highlord Mograine he could whit out any doubt deal whit any foe. But orders where orders, and there was no point in qvestion then. The Highlord was looking out on the lands below them. What he was thinking non knew, exept maybe the Lich King himself. But to the two guards a orc and a dwarf, his mind was as closed to them as there own feelings. Yet in the pressens of Darion most knights felt a deep sadness. Often that sadness turned to rage, a grand hatred towards the living. But when close to Darion they felt something. "Do any of you two rember life?" asked the Highlord whit out taking his gaze from the landscape. "Wha ye meen mi'lord?" asked the dwarf confused by the qvestion. "Do you recall how it was before you joined the ranks of the Lich King?" Darion explaned in his normal clame voice. A voice that often put more horror in Rubrsch heart, it was so distent from the darkness of this place. "Aye, I rember me brother an' I used to hunt Orcs in the Wetlands." said the dwarf. "I had... have a duagther... her mother died long ago." said Rubgrsch trying hard to recall his life. Darion truned to face the two and asked: "If comanded, would you kill them?" "I... do not know mi'lord..." the two anserd. Darion noded and said: "It's geting cold... Lets go inside..." =Capter 7: The War of New Avelon = It had all gone so fast. The Lich King himself had comanded the attack, that the Scarlet Crushad was to be annihilate. There bone turned to ash and all there houses made in to ruins. And Rubgrsch had followed said comands. He had slaughter pesents ruing for there lives, cut down women and children begging for mercy at his feet. He had gatherd the skulls off his victims and watched a necromancer grind them to dust so that he could creat faul potions. Potions that could grant a Death Knight power and strength. He had followed every comand whit out qusetion. He had even cut down a fellow orc, a former comrad in arms. All for his King and God, he had been so blind... All the things he had loved in his old life had faded away. And then... Then the ghosts of Light's Hope Chapel had given him his feelings back. As Alexandros Mograine ghost spoke to his son, Rubgrsch was visited by another spirit. The orc that had once been his mate. Cergias, a young orc of the Bleading Hollow Clan. They had loved one another and not long before the old Horde fell before the might of the Alliance, she had given him a daughter. "Is she not the most wonderful thing you ever seen my love?" the ghost of Cergias asked her mate. "Cerg? But how are you..." "She has your eye, she'll be a great warrior one day..." "O-Oga..." the vision of the new born child made tears fill the Death Knights eyes. "Let me see! Let me see!" screamed a girls voice impatient. Rubgrsch turned his head to see the small girl that had hunted his mind not long ago. "Sure you can..." said Cergias whit a dreaming smile and handed the image of her daugher to the small humen. "She do not know... Does she?" whisperd the female orcs ghost. "What..." "That she is dead." "No..." "You most take cear of her, and our child Rubgrsch. Your master will not rest ontill we are all his slaves!" "But what could I..." Then a voice he knew all to well had cut the night. It made the blood in the vains of all present freeze to ice. The voice of his "King" and "God"... Arthas... How he would hate that monster for the rest of his days. Before he could do anything the monster had stolen the spirits of the honoured dead. And whit them Rubgrsch mate, he could only save the littel human girls spirit. The orc Death Knight hardly rememberd the words that had been spoken. But he did as, many others of his kind charged there Master. But The Lich King mearly waved them all away. After that it had seamed that this was the end, but it was not. It was a new begining for Rubgrsch and the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council Category:Bleeding_Hollow_Offensive Category:Den_of_Haemonculi Category:Den of the Haemonculi Category:Northwind Company Category:Froststeel Company